Los Cazadores Legendarios
by exneydanielaguilera
Summary: Hace 10 años un miralis funesto atacó la aldea de Moga he intentó arrasar la , pero cuatro grandes cazadores le hicieron frente, aunque no pudieron acabar con él consiguieron menguar su fuerza y debilitarlo pero era un miralis funesto mucho más poderoso de lo normal y acabaron muriendo por salvar la aldea de Moga. teniendo eso en cuenta empieza nuestra historia
1. Los cazadores legendarios

_**Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Los cazadores legendarios**_

Exney seguía el rastro de un "JAGGI" desde hacía ya unas horas. Exney es un chico de 18 años bastante alto un poco hiperactivo , de pelo corto y piel morena , no es muy admirable pero entrena por ser más fuerte aunque que acaba de ser convertido en "Monster Hunter" . Esta era su primera misión oficial como un "Monster Hunter" así que estaba animado y a la vez nervioso. A pocos metros se encontraba el pequeño Jaggi que él ayudaría a terminar su misión con éxito. POR FIN! -pensó Exney animado. Delante suyo se encontraba un gran conjunto de rocas formando una profunda cueva que engullía la luz al hacerse más profunda. Exney todo emocionado se quedó petrificado por unos instantes , de repente sintió una extraña sensación que envolvía su cuerpo, era algo que no podía expresar con palabras, cuando , sintió algo que le observaba por la espalda era un Jaggi que llevaba ya un rato detrás de él y por el susto salió corriendo sin darse cuenta que iba por el peor de los caminos. Después de un rato, cuando ya pensaba que todo había acabado,se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con otro Jaggi que lo alarmó más. Al darse cuenta de la situación empezó a moverse cuidadosamente para que no llamar la atención de los demás Jaggis que lo estaban rodeando. Con cuidado Exney se estaba alejando ,cuando se escuchó un gran crack que al parecer era un huevo de los Jaggis que Exney había roto quienes, al ver lo que había hecho el inexperto cazador , totalmente enfurecidos se abalanzaron sobre él sin pensárselo dos veces. Exney se enfrentó a ellos con valentía y fiereza , en el primer golpe por parte de los Jaggis , Exney se protegió con el escudo para poder después contraatacar con tanta rapidez que parecía un rayo. Desenfundando su espada golpeó a un Jaggi cual sufrió tal daño que cayó al suelo , sin pensárselo dos veces Exney atacó a los demás quienes no podían acabar con él gracias a su entrenamiento durante varios años además del talento que tenía para pelear contra monstruos ,cuando ya parecía que exney tenía controlada la situación un tremendo _**arg**_! sonó desde arriba , era una figura oscura con unos grandes y afilados dientes que podrían acabar con su vida de un solo mordisco por no tener una buena armadura , de repente la criatura saltó desde un sitio de la cueva dando un salto de 5m que al momento de caer atacó un monstruo herbívoro que pasaba por allí de una forma tan agresiva y sangrienta que el pobre Aptonoth no tuvo tiempo de escapar y acabó siendo devorado por el gran monstruo que no era ni más ni menos que un "GRAN JAGGI" que parecía enfado por atacar a su manada . Al ver la situación el Gran Jaggi, se giró rápidamente hacia el joven "Monster Hunter", Que al ver que semejante bestia se aproximaba rápidamente temía por su vida porque sabía que no iba acabar bien para el . Aún así Exney se enfrentó a ellos con mucho valor sabiendo que iba acabar mal para el . Exney al haber acabado con los demás Jaggis se enfrentó de frente contra a el Gran Jaggi . Al cabo de un rato Exney que ya no podía más sintió un tremendo dolor en el pecho por saber que su aventura acababa triste y rápidamente. En ese instante una figura humana disparó al Gran Jaggi desde un sitio alto que había cerca de la zona .Cuando Exney pensaba que todo había acabado se escuchó un gran BOOM! Era un proyectil que se había clavado dentro del Gran Jaggi dejándolo aturdido , en ese momento Exney aprovechó para darle el golpe de gracia .Exney muy cansado y agradecido fue a darle las gracias ha esa persona que le había salvado la vida. Pero ya era tarde Exney la había perdió de vista .

 _De repente una chica se puso de frente de Exney._

un poco más y no lo cuentas yo que pensaba que podías solo -dijo Arekkusu

Enserio me has llevado a tal extremo -decía Exney un poco enfadado.

Arekkusu es una chica que tiene 17 años, que es muy fiel a sus amigos tiene el pelo largo de color rojo, sus ojos son verdes esmeraldas, tiene muy buena puntería y es admirable aunque se esfuerza por seguir mejorando aunque siempre me está haciendo rabiar.

Exney un poco malherido llega a la plaza de la aldea junto a su amiga arekkusu que no deja de reírse de él por no haber ganado al Gran Jaggi solo , mientras que Exney está enfadado por haber llegado hasta ese extremo por gastarle una broma tan pesada . Arekkusu muy cansada de tanto reírse y Exney enfadado pero ya muy cansado de oírla se resigna y sigue caminando dirección a la casa del jefe de la aldea .

¿Que tal hijo?¿Has cumplido con la misión que te encomiende?-Dijo el Jefe de la aldea.

más o menos Jefe -le responde Exney un poco avergonzado.

¿Como que mas o menos? -le pregunta el Jefe con una cara de sorpresa.

Pues estaba cumpliendo la misión tal y como me ordenó el gremio cuando,un Jaggi me sorprendió y corrí en una mala dirección donde sin querer pisé uno de sus huevos y en ese momento los demás Jaggis enfurecidos me atacaron y no tuve más remedio que acabar con los Jaggis y un Gran Jaggi que me atacó .Aunque necesité la ayuda de Arekkusu para darle el golpe de gracia -dijo Exney avergonzado.

 _El Jefe de la aldea riéndose le contestó ._

 **Ja** **ja** **ja** que bueno hijo, esa no era una misión de tu nivel, tu misión solo era encontrar la madriguera para que otro de un nivel más alto la destruyera .Pero me alegra que hayas salido victorioso de esa situación ,aunque a poder ser me gustaría que la próxima vez no hagas una burrada como esa , porque puedes acabar muy mal . Aunque veo que tu entrenamiento a funcionado mas de lo que me esperaba, buen trabajo hijo , lo tendré en cuenta para las siguientes misiones y gracias por todo ya te puedes retirar Exney.

Exney se está retirando cuando el Jefe de la aldea le dice.

Hijo un momento se me había olvidado algo -dice el Jefe

Sí Jefe -contesta él con cierta curiosidad.

¿Alguna vez has oído la historia de los cuatro cazadores legendarios?-le pregunta el Jefe.

¿Cual la de esas estatuas de la aldea?-pregunta Exney.

Si -contesta el Jefe.

Mira por donde no -contesta Exney.

¡Enserio como puede ser posible si es lo más importante de la aldea, que digo el mundo! bueno da igual yo te la explico. Hace 10 años un Miralis Funesto más poderoso de lo normal atacó la aldea de moga con todo su potencial, ningún cazador podía hacerle frente era tan poderoso que los cazadores y ciudadanos morían devorados por sus temibles y feroces dientes eran tan afilados que cortaba todo a su paso , todo parecía perdido cuando los cuatro cazadores legendarios le hicieron frente y consiguieron debilitar lo hasta el punto de retirarse hasta el día de hoy pero aún precio muy alto.

Guau que pedazo de leyendas, ya me imagino lo geniales que eran - dice Exney muy impresionado

Ahora mismo solo hay tres descendientes de esas leyendas. Dos de ellas viven en solitario por algún sitio del mundo y la otra vive en esta aldea pero volviendo al tema -dice el Jefe

 _El Jefe le da una bolsa con dinero y le dice._

Toma hijo esto es por cumplir con tu primera misión y con extras AH! y antes de que se me olvide tu siguiente misión es pasado mañana y tienes que ir a la tundra a cazar a un " _LAGOMBI_ " .Por cierto tendrás una acompañante y no es ni más ni menos que una descendiente de un cazador legendario.


	2. El Barioth

Capítulo 2 

El Barioth

Desde que el Jefe me dijo que estaría en una misión con un descendiente de un Cazador Legendario. Estaba muy emocionado y no conseguía conciliar el sueño . No me lo podía imaginar . YO! un recién nombrado "Monster Hunter" . no entendía por, pero tendría la oportunidad de estar en presencia de un descendiente de un Cazador Legendario y además podría hacer una misión junto a él. Parecía un sueño, pero dentro de dos días lo descubriría.

Tenía tanta curiosidad por ver su apariencia. Sería un chico , una chica, un espadachín , un arquero, un artillero, llevaría espada y escudo, guadañas, lanza-pistola y escudo o cualquiera de las demás, no podía más , tenía tantas ganas de que llegara el dia de la misión que no podía más .

Exney suelta un gran bostezo y cae a la cama directo al sueño.

Al día siguiente.

Buf! Al final me quede dormido. Bueno hoy entrenaré todo el día para mañana poder demostrar lo que valgo.

Después desayunar Exney se va al bosque de moga a entrenar.

Mmm no sé contra qué monstruo pelear , ya se ,si quiero volverme mas fuerte tengo que pelear contra esos malditos Jaggis de la otra vez o lo que quede de ellos.

Exney se dirige hacia la cueva de los Jaggis cuando de repente se encuentra con una figura oscura a la que en los primeros instantes no puede reconocer.

¿Que monstruo es ese ? -se pregunta Exney así mismo.

Que máquina de matar tan grande y encima puede volar.

no pienso desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad sin duda me voy a enfrentar a el.

Mientras que Exney se dirige a pelear contra el monstruo unos cazadores aparecen de la nada y frenan al joven e inexperto cazador.

Que haces novato quieres morir-dice uno de los cazadores.

No yo solo quiero enfrentarme a él para saber la fuerza que tengo y la que necesito para vencerle- le responde Exney.

Eres un joven raro ¿no te lo han dicho antes?-dice el cazador que lleva una katana.

jajaja! tiene razón-dice el cazador que lleva una ballesta pesada.

Eh pues más o menos pero es mi forma de ser así que si no teneis mas que decir tengo un monstruo que derrotar-les responde Exney totalmente entusiasmado por ver un monstruo tan espectacular.

Chaval eso es un rathian no podrás tú solo respetamos tu decisión pero tendrás que aceptar nuestra ayuda por lo menos para vencer a este pajarraco - le contesta el cazador que empuña una katana.

¡Vale está bien vamos a por esa fiera, juntos! -dice Exney.

Exney y los cazadores ambulantes se dirigen a enfrentarse al Rathian.

Novato cómo te llamas?-pregunta el cazador de la katana

Exney señor -contesta Exney.

Lo recordaré para la próxima vez que nos veamos si es que sobrevives claro -dice el cazador de la katana

Ja ja ja que gracioso , y ¿tu como te llamas ?-pregunta Exney.

Me llamo Guiby y soy un cazador ambulante junto a mi compañero Asur.

Justo después de hacer las presentaciones, el Rathian suelta un gran gruñido y comienza la batalla.

Tenía una adrenalina que no podía describir.

Asur maniobra 23 , rapido.- dice Guiby.

todo preparado- dice Asur.

Guiby y Asur saltan a la vez hacia el Rathian.

Guiby desenvaino su katana y empezo hacer una rafaga de cortes sobre una de las alas del rathian que gritaba de dolor tan rápido que parecía un ninja. Mientras que Asur no perdía el tiempo y se puso a darle un gran golpe en su ala izquierda que lo hizo retroceder unos pocos metros

El rathian que estaba sufriendo mucho no tardó en reaccionar y tiro por los aires al Asur que casi al instante reaccionó y se fue como una bala hacia el rathian.

Guiby que aún seguía cortando la gran ala del rathian salto hacia donde Exney estaba

Yo que estaba tan impresionado por ver por primera vez una maniobra tan increíble no podía hacer nada más que seguir observando .

Mientras que Exney solo observaba como los dos Monster Hunter hacían su trabajo Guiby se acercó a Exney y le empiezo hablar.

Qué haces aquí parado novato únete a la batalla

Guiby agarra a Exney por el brazo y lo empuja directo hacia el rathian

Exney aún sorprendido por lo sucedido va directo hacia el rathian quien esta mal herido por los grandes golpes sufridos y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Exney .

Es mi momento para demostrar que estoy capacitado de hacer una misión con un Cazador Legendario.

El Rathian para ver la diferencia de nivel le dispara una potente rafaga de fuego hacia Exney quien se protege con el escudo .

Boom! ah qué fuerza , pero no me rendiré , no pienso perder aquí tengo que ser más fuerte por mi y por mi aldea

Ahhh!

Exney quien no tenía nada de miedo colocó su espada y escudo en una forma que cuando impactara con el rathian , su espada se insertará dentro del monstruo y a la vez se defendiera del

cuando la espada se inserta Exney aprovecha el grito de dolor del Rathian y con su hiperactividad coge rápidamente su espada y sube en el lomo del Rathian y empieza a cortalo con una eficacia y rapidez que deja a los cazadores boquiabiertos .Exney que seguía cortando al rathian con mucha furia gracias a su hiperactividad no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero aun asi intento capturarlo en vez de matarlo pero su hiperactividad le decía que siguiera cortándolo y no podía controlarlo asi que le corto una ala, al ya casi muerto Rathian que intentó un último esfuerzo por escapar lanzando una bola de fuego tan cerca del mismo que afectó a Exney y al monstruo.

Exney después de recibir tal golpe se cae al suelo dándose un golpe tan fuerte que sino fuera por su hiperactividad no podría seguir moviéndose aunque con o sin hiperactividad le costaba moverse. Pero Exney, quien quería acabar con esa bestia ya, cambió su postura y su forma de sostener la espada radicalmente a una mucho más ofensiva .

Exney de un momento a otro empezó a correr hacia el Rathian soportando el dolor que era semejante a dos grandes espadas atravesando la espalda de una persona , aún así Exney seguía corriendo hasta que por fin se encontró de frente con el Rathian, en ese momento Exney impulsado por su instinto e hiperactividad, dio un gran salto hacia la cabeza del Rathian. Cuando Exney llegó a su cabeza empezó a dar cortes muy precisos hasta el punto de acabar con el Rathian en cuestión de segundos.

Justo después de eso Exney cae al suelo inconsciente.

Unas horas más tarde .

Que dolor de cabeza que ha pasado, ah ya me acuerdo derrote al rathian y me desmaye por el dolor. Me pregunto si aún me duele , voy a probar.

Exney se levanta .

Buf aún me duele bastante , creo que reposare para estar un poco mejor para la misión de mañana.

Exney se vuelve acostar y encuentra dos notas.

¿Y estos papeles? me pregunto quién los habrá puesto .

Exney coge el papel que tiene más próximo, que al parecer es de los cazadores ambulantes que dice así.

Joven "Monster Hunter" estamos muy impresionados por tus habilidades posiblemente podrías haber acabado con el Rathian tu solo aunque estarías mucho más , así que sigue entrenando y si necesitas algo con mucho gusto estaremos dispuestos ayudarte. Llegarás a ser un gran "Monster Hunter" . Y cuando estés mejor ven a vernos a estes lugar.

Exney después de leer la nota que más bien parecía una carta coge la otra nota con las coordenadas y sonríe.

Mañana será un largo día.

Al dia siguiente.

Parece que no ha llegado todavía. pensaba que sería puntual me sorprende un poco. -dice Exney

Arekkusu llega a la plaza .

¿Que tal Exney ? ¿Me han dicho que has vencido a un Rathian? No me lo creo una persona que necesita ayuda para vencer a un simple gran jaggi.-le dice Arekkusu

Ja ja ja que divertido (tono irónico) a qué has venido a reírte de mí o es que no tienes nada más que hacer.-le responde Exney.

Más te gustaría , estoy aquí porque tengo que hacer una misión con un supuesto novato con talento. -dice Arekkusu

¿Por casualidad puede ser cazar un Lagombi ? Aunque lo dudo- dice Exney.

Si justamente es eso ¿cómo lo sabes? -le responde Arekkusu con cierta curiosidad

Porque el Jefe me ha dicho que haga esa misión con él un descendiente de un "Monster Hunter" legendario. Pero no me dijo que tendría otro acompañante y menos una persona tan molesta como tu -dice Exney un poco molesto.

Arekkusu con una sonrisa le contesta.

-Con quien te crees que estas hablando...

-Con una persona que molesta siempre.- dice Exney interrumpiendo.

Yo soy la persona que estas esperando!-grita Arekkusu un poco roja.

De repente Exney se cae al suelo por lo que acaba de decir la joven chica.

¿Qué te pasa Exney ?¿te encuentras mal?

No puede ser tiene que ser mentira serán imaginaciones mías . No tal vez es una pesadilla, o el mundo está apunto de acabar. - dice Exney delirando

Arekkusu con una vena en la frente le hace un buen chichón en la cabeza y lo levanta de un golpe.

¡Mmmm! no vuelvas a dudarlo o te la ganas ¿entendido?

asiente Exney con una lágrima en el ojo derecho.

Arekkusu se tranquiliza un poco y le dice a Exney.

Me he pasado un poco , será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha , ese Lagombi no se caza sólo.

Exney aún en shock asiente con la cabeza.

Exney ya de pie empieza a caminar hacia el barco qu3 va dirección a la Tundra.

Con una mirada muy pensativa le pregunta Exney a la chica

¿Y como es que nuncas me has dicho que eras una Cazadora Legendaria?

Primero no soy una Cazadora Legendaria ,soy una descendiente y segundo no me gusta que la gente lo sepa porque no quiero que me traten especial.

Exney la mira seriamente y le dice.

Sinceramente aún me cuesta creérmelo pero te puedo decir con seguridad de que todo hubiera sido igual. No soy una persona que está con los demás por lo que tienen sino por lo que son.

Muchas gracias Exney .-le responde Arekkusu con una sonrisa.

Exney y Arekkusu llegan al barco.

Nos vemos después de que lleguemos a la tundra. -dice Exney

Exney y Arekkusu se separan y cada uno va aún camarote diferente.

Unos minutos después en el camarote de Exney.

¡Aaaa! como me duele el cuerpo después de la caída, y yo que pensaba que estaría recuperado para hoy , bueno dormiré hasta que lleguemos.

Unos 10 minutos después se escucha un ruido en la ventana.

Exney se levanta de la cama y justo después bostezar se gira hacia la ventana donde está el ruido y encuentra un pequeño Barioth que no tenía más de 2 semanas .

Como puede ser que esta pequeña criatura esté a tantos kilómetros de su hogar , será mejor que entre dentro del camarote.

Exney abre la ventana y agarra al pequeño Barioth .

Después de preparar un pequeño nido para él , lo coloca muy meticulosamente para que esté lo mejor posible.

Después de eso Exney se acuesta a dormir otra vez.


	3. La ocultación del Barioth

Capítulo 3 

La ocultación del Barioth

unas horas más tarde en el camarote de Exney.

(Sonido de bostezo) Exney se gira levemente hacia un lado. Donde supuestamente se encontraba el pequeño Barioth , pero ve que no está, rápidamente se levanta de la cama, y empieza a buscarlo como un auténtico desdichado ,cuando , nota un poco de peso en la espalda .

El Barioth se monta en la cabeza de Exney haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡AY!- dice Exney- Porque me pasa esto a mi. - Se queja soltando una pequeña lágrima.

Exney se levanta del suelo. Se dirige a la cocina del barco para dar algo de comer al pequeño Barioth, que se esconde bajo su ropa.

-Mmm en este libro dice que los Barioth también comen atún glotón. - dice Exney , mientras lee un libro sobre los monstruos de la Tundra.

Exney, mientras está leyendo el libro ,se choca con alguien.

-ay perdone .-dice instintivamente la rubia ,aunque no era su culpa.

-lo siento a sido todo culpa mía es que estaba leyendo un libro -dice Exney levantando la mirada del libro.

Mientras que Exney y la chica conversaban, el pequeño Barioth empieza a moverse tanto, que pone nervioso al cazador.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿te noto un poco nervioso?. -le pregunta Flora preocupada por su amigo.

-Naa..Nada importante Flora.-Dice Exney en un tono nervioso y con una gota en la frente

-bien ya me estabas preocupando .-dice Flora aliviada

-Para nada ,porque yo tendría algo que ocultar, y menos estando en misión.-dice Exney con una cara más o menos seria.

Justo después de decir eso, Arekkusu aparece por detrás de Exney, quien se asusta y sale corriendo a más no poder dirección a la cocina.

unos minutos más tarde en la cocina

-Por los pelos, un poco más y te descubren pequeñín . a saber lo que podrían hacer si saben que hay un monstruo a bordo , seguro que no tienen compasión por muy pequeño que seas. -dice Exney con mucha seguridad .

Exney ya en la cocina busca atún glotón suficiente para alimentar al pequeño Barioth y a la vez carne de bullfango para comer , ya que eran más o menos la hora de comer y ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el barco zarpó de la aldea de Moga hasta la Tundra.

-Haber que encuentro. - se dice Exney en voz alta

De repente aparece Flora.

-Hee….hey Flora que te trae por aquí.- Dice Exney.

-Nada solo pasaba por aquí .- dice Flora

-Yo no oculto nada, porque piensas que yo voy a ocultar algo. -dice Exney aún con tono nervioso.

-yo no he dicho nada.-dice Flora

-bueno da igual solo voy a coger lo que necesito y me voy a mi camarote.-dice Exney un poco serio.

Justo después de decir eso el Barioth se empieza a mover lo suficiente como para que Flora se de cuenta de que hay un monstruo escondido en su ropa.

-¿Exney porque estás ocultando un monstruo?-pregunta Flora con intriga.

Exney al oír las palabras que la chica acaba de decir , rápidamente la agarra por un brazo y la lleva a un sitio más cerrado donde la suelta , mientras que el se arrodilla.

-Flora porfavor no digas nada a los otros cazadores.-dice Exney, donde justo después le enseña el pequeño Barioth.

-Que mono es el pequeño.-dice Flora mientras coge al pequeño en sus brazos.

-¿entonces me guardaras el secreto Flora?-pregunta Exney muy seriamente.

-por supuesto , no dejaré que este pequeñín acabe en las frías manos de los otros cazadores.- dijo Flora sonriendo.

Exney suelta un gran suspiro.

-Buf pensé que iba a morir.-dice Exney

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Flora con una expresión de curiosidad

-Porque pensé que al descubrir mi secreto, se lo contarias a los demás.-dice Exney.

-¿ y porque haría yo eso?-pregunta Flora inocentemente.

-por nada es que como hacía tiempo que no te veía , me había olvidado un poco tu forma de ser.-dice Exney

\- vale , creo que más o menos lo entiendo. -dice Flora.

-bueno me voy a por comida.-dice Exney despidiéndose

-vale nos vemos luego y tranquilo guardaré el secreto. -dice Flora

Exney ya en la cocina , de la nevera , agarra carne de bullfango y un puñado de atún glotón lo suficientemente grande como para saciar al pequeño Barioth .

-Bien , ahora por fin podemos comer.- se dice Exney a sí mismo en voz alta.

-¿Quien mas va a comer a parte de ti?-pregunta Arekkusu intrigada.

-Mii...mi estómago. -dice Exney nervioso.

-¿Seguro?-pregunta Arekkusu .

-siii, y dejame tranquilo. -dice Exney.

Exney sale corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Exney ya con la comida se dirige hacia su camarote a más no poder , cuando, un cazador corpulento se acerca hacia él ya nervioso cazador.

\- Hey Exney ¿que tal?¿sabes donde puedo encontrar colmillos ámbar?- pregunta el cazador sin saber que Exney oculta un Barioth.

-Bii..bien. Mmm seguro que de un Barioth no.-dice Exney intentando proteger la especie, mientras oculta al pequeño monstruo.

-Vale . por cierto , me han dicho que hay un cazador en el barco que está ocultando revistas guarras .¿Sabes algo?-le dijo el guarro cazador.

-No. no se nada y si no necesitas nada mas de mi, me despido ,hasta otra.-dice Exney ya serio con la posibilidad de poder irse rápidamente.

-Ja ja ja que gracioso te crees que te vas a ir sin antes tomar unas birras conmigo.- dice el guarro cazador haciendo que Exney se vuelva a poner nervioso.

-¡porque!-dice Exney siendo arrastrado cómicamente por el otro cazador que lo lleva a la taberna del barco.

Mientras que en otro lugar del barco , nuestra amiga pelirroja está siguiendo a la rubia de nombre Flora.

-O, un caramelo. -dice Flora mientras lo recoge .

o ,otro caramelo , o ,otro caramelo -dice Flora sucesivamente con los ojos brillando como dos estrellas ,por encontrarse tantos caramelos . sin darse cuenta, estaba siguiendo un camino de caramelos que acababa en una habitación pequeña y oscura en lo más profundo del barco.

Unos cuantos caramelos más tarde, Flora que está totalmente hipnotizada por los caramelos , llega a la habitación que estaba totalmente invadida en la oscuridad.

-Hola , te estaba esperando. -dice una persona con el rostro oculto por la oscuridad que se encontraba dentro de la habitación .

-¡Ahhhh!. -Grita Flora por un motivo desconocido.

Volviendo con Exney quien estaba sufriendo porque estaba siendo forzado a quedarse en la taberna.

-Toma té , es bueno para el cuerpo. -dice Exney con la excusa de que deje de beber alcohol.

-No, un hombre cuando quiere desahogar sus penas tiene que beber alcohol . y para que veas como me siento tu tambien vas a beber. - dice el cazador medio borracho mientras coge una jarra de cerveza forzando a Exney a beber de ella.

-de un trago machote.-dice el cazador riendo robustamente mientras Exney se bebe la jarra de un tirón.

-¡ahh! que buena esta. -dice Exney un poco colorado por el efecto del alcohol.

-que digo, si me desconcentro acabaré mal parado , tengo que salir de aquí para mantener seguro al barioth.

Exney con la intención de escapar se mueve sigilosamente escabulléndose por las mesas cuando...

-Donde piensas que vas.-dice el cazador donde justo después empieza arrastrar a Exney quien pierde su oportunidad de escapar.

-¡Porqueee! .-dice Exney mientras suelta una lagrima .

-Me empieza a parecer raro que intentes escapar tanto.-dice el cazador haciendo que Exney se ponga nervioso

Volviendo con Flora.

No puede ser es justamente como ami me gustan , gracias, si te parece bien voy a comerme un trozo ¡aaaah!-dice Flora entusiasmada por el pastel que le había ofrecido Arekkusu.

Flora que está comiéndose el pastel se mancha un poco la cara haciendo que Arekkusu se ria contestandole .

-pareces una niña pequeña .

-Es que me vuelven loca los dulces- dice Flora mientras se limpia la cara con un servilleta.

-es verdad pero aveces te dejas engañar muy fácilmente . Recuerda que eres una cazadora de apoyo siempre debes estar atenta por si tu equipo necesita recuperar o fortalecer alguna característica en combate. A si que no te dejes engañar tan fácilmente. -dice Arekkusu

-mira por ejemplo cómo has llegado hasta aquí.

ni más ni menos que siguiendo el rastro de caramelos que te he dejado . haber si la próxima vez no haces lo mismo . qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido alguien que quiere hacerte daño.-dice Arekkusu sermoneando a Flora.

-tienes razón no lo volveré hacer.-dice Flora con cara de haber sido sermoneada.

-Si te vuelvo a pillar asi te cortaré tu melena rubia.-dice Arekkusu muy seria .

-¡Si...si!-dice Flora mientras se toca el pelo con miedo.

-Por cierto sabes algo de un pequeño Barioth que se ha colado al barco.-dice Arekkusu.

-No se nada y porque preguntas algo así.-dice Flora un poco exaltada.

-es que esta mañana vi como se metia en un camarote y me preguntaba si sabias de alguien que lo hubiera encontrado.-dice Arekkusu

-Que lastima yo nose nada.-dice Flora aún exaltada.

-¿Segura? Puedo percibir su olor que proviene de tus manos-pregunta Arekkusu.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dice Flora donde justo después se tapa la boca por haberse delatado.

-Acuérdate que soy una cazadora experta entre otras cosas.-dice Arekkusu sin mencionarle a Flora que es una descendiente de un cazador legendario.

-Que conste que Exney no tiene nada que ver en esto -dice Flora volviéndose a tapar la boca por haber vuelto a delatarse.

-Así que el que lo oculta es Exney interesante , gracias por todo y tranquila no le diré que me lo has dicho.-dice Arekkusu mientras que acaricia la cabeza de Flora.

-¿De verdad? -pregunta Flora con un mirada que a cualquiera podría derretir el corazón.

-De verdad , así que no te preocupes .- dice Arekkusu

-Vale gracias.-le contesta Flora

-¿Nos vamos a tomar algo en la taberna ?-pregunta Arekkusu

-Vale.-dice Flora .

Después de recoger sus cosas se van a la taberna donde encuentran a Exney quien está en aprietos.

-Venga dame la revista se que la estás ocultando compártela no seas mala gente.-dice el cazador ya borracho mientras está forcejeando a Exney .

-no tengo ninguna revista asi que sueltame.-dice Exney

de repente el cazador empieza meter su mano en la chaqueta de Exney donde se encuentra el Barioth.

-¡oh! eh notado algo peludo ¿que es eso?.-dice el cazador poniendo muy nervioso a Exney quien no sabe qué hacer cuando de la nada aparece Arekkusu y he intenta ayudar a Exney.

-eh tú porque no dejas en paz a Exney no ves que no quiere enseñarte lo que sea que tenga , así que me gustaría que lo dejaras en paz ¿vale?.

de acuerdo .-dice el cazador con cara de enfadado mientras se va de la taberna.

-gra...gracias.-dijo Exney aun nervioso pero agradecido.

por cierto yo sé lo que ocultas .-dice Arekkusu con una cara muy seria

Exney cae al suelo desanimado.

-Porque te pones así nunca he dicho que vaya a contar tu secreto, eso sí me debes un favor como compensación.

Después de eso sale de la taberna con Flora y unas bebidas.

De repente se escucha un gran gruñido y empiezan caer trozos del barco. no era ni más ni menos que la madre del Barioth que venía a recuperar lo que es suyo.


End file.
